


喜欢你💕5⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕5⃣️

世界上最不缺的就是反派。  
在Peter考试前一天中午，大批外星访客降临纽约。仅剩的复仇者及后备全员出动。在学校听到新闻的少年甩下一句“Ned帮我请假”，就飞奔向战场。  
没有得到TS召唤让少年失望透顶，但是心中对男人的关心促使他用最快的速度赶到那人身边。  
这次来犯的外星生物数量不算太庞大，装备也一般，似乎是一支流浪宇宙的劫匪，看到地球想来拿点补给。  
所以实际上使用的武器是五角大楼和复联的激光制导导弹，复仇者们的作用也仅止于标记目标。  
一切都很顺利，但是有位年轻的女性后备复仇者标记某驾战机时，那驾战机呼啸着冲她撞去，TS在另一边战斗时就发现了这异常情况，他调动一驾战甲替那姑娘挡住了攻击，并击落了战机。  
年轻人总是会犯错，男人为几个人出头后，就被敌方母舰盯上了。  
火力一时全部对准了TS。  
终于在一些战机自杀式袭击几次后，一驾战机终于用锚索捕捉到了男人，他被吊上半空，多驾战机对男人开火。  
“嘿，你们都还没经过我同意呢！”手里的防御蛛丝射上男人周围，几个跳跃间蛛丝射上其中一驾战机，抡起来砸飞了一圈同类。  
“Are you all right, Mr. Stark？”少年清亮时声音传来，男人忍不住松了口气。  
这些新手都需要时间调整，少年的到来让他身上的负担瞬间轻快起来。  
“Yep，thank you，Mr.Parker！ ”摆脱了锚索的钢铁侠带着他那不可一世的自信打开了盔甲上的热武器，结结实实干掉多驾战机。  
蜘蛛侠一直随行他左右，帮他解决漏网之鱼。  
经过近三个小时的战斗，敌人被全歼，战舰被俘获，神盾局接管了战后工作。  
蜘蛛侠理所当然地跟着大家回了复联总部。  
当少年摘下头套，露出他天使般的笑容时，大家都讶于他的年轻，他不满地嚷着“我已经十六岁了，马上就成年了”时，引起了他们善意的笑声。  
Peter看到TS给大家简单总结经验，就让他们都散去了，然后，男人来到了他面前。  
“你⋯”两个人同时开了口，少年摸摸鼻子作了个你先的手势。  
“你明天就要考试了，为什么不好好复习？”  
男人一脸的严肃，但眼神很温柔。  
“因为你在战斗。”少年低垂眉目， “我想追随你。”  
其实是⋯我想保护你。  
“既然来了，就去试穿一下你的新战衣吧。”  
男人示意他跟上，心里暗戳戳地高兴。  
“您⋯知道我明天要考试？”刚刚反应过来的少年的心一下子被甜蜜的幸福包围，他不敢相信自己的事竟然会占据男人宝贵的脑细胞。  
“你的事我当然清楚。”男人原地等待，搂住他的肩，享受于他在手中的触感，另半边身体的空虚让他不得不倒手，用另一只胳膊搭上他，并为这近4个月来首次的身体接触雀悦不已。  
“考试结束后要来指导新人训练吗？”少年晕乎乎的听到男人的问题。  
“我自己也是新人啊！”他小声嘟囔。  
“那一起来训练怎么样？”男人又提议。  
看着男人的眼睛，少年点点头，露出灿烂充满救赎的笑容。他没想到男人会出口邀请，也不能控制自己只因一句话就要燃烧起来。经过三个多月的思考，他终于懂了自己的想法，那些紧张，那些甜蜜，还有更多的不知所措。其间他一直在为自己无望的未来担忧并试图挣扎摆脱。  
男人感到一阵暖意，自己内在的黑暗被这束光驱散，他居然有抓紧他抱住他的冲动。他转开头，用力拍了两下少年并不宽厚的肩膀。  
—————————————-  
当早上第一道曙光亮起，我喜欢你；当你的笑容映入眼帘，我喜欢你；当你的声音在耳畔响起，我喜欢你；当嫉妒啃咬我的心灵，我喜欢你；当微风摇曳了街角的鲜花，我喜欢你；当晚霞映红了你的车，我喜欢你；当流星划过天际，我抑制不住自己的心跳，即使只能隔着玻璃模糊地捕捉到你的半边背影，我想⋯我爱上了你，追随你，陪伴你，即使日月流转星辰变大海 。  
“写的这么甜蜜，你是恋爱了吗，小朋友？”Natasha看到Peter在傻笑，瞄了一眼他的笔记本，善意的微笑着。  
少年胡乱收起自己的本子，连耳根都红了。  
Tony走进来时看到的就是这样一幅引人误解的画面，他不由地绷紧面部表情。“你们聊的很合拍啊，在聊什么？”  
女特工看了这个又看那个，露出个神秘的笑容。“你应该自己问他。”  
不！他怎么敢让他知道自己亵渎他的想法呢！少年脸色瞬间尴尬，他扯动嘴角，露出一个比哭还难看的笑，“我⋯我先走了。”  
看着他头也不回地飞奔而去，男人垂下头，少年似乎在躲避着他，只要他一靠近，他就化身为小白兔，立马开溜。他是发现什么了吗？  
默默握紧拳头，男人忍住不该存在的酸涩，默默收回视线。他的少年长大了，连话都不愿意和他说了，或许不久以后就会被人勾走。  
不想放他走，又不能给他承诺⋯只要得不到回应，总有一天他的视线会转移给另一个人，可是他又能怎么样？他能对他做什么？给他承诺子虚乌有的未来吗？他拿什么对那个仅仅走过自己1／3时间的小伙子负责？  
⋯所以就一直这样下去吧，除了男人心头莫名的歉疚和想到那专注的闪耀光芒的眼神会属于别人而泛起的丝丝疼痛。  
如果他能更年轻一些⋯


End file.
